Ангрекум полуторафутовый
| wikispecies = Angraecum sesquipedale | commons = Angraecum sesquipedale | itis = | ncbi =78697 }} 'Ангрекум полуторафутовыйЧеревченко Т. М. 1993. Тропические и субтропические орхидеи., или Ангрекум зесквипедале ( ) — многолетнее трявянистое растение семейства Орхидные, или Ятрышниковые|Orchidaceae}}. Вид не имеет устоявшегося русского названия, в русскоязычных источниках чаще используется научное название . Синонимы * 1824 * 1885 * 1891 * 1973 * 1972 * 1889 * 1904 Природные вариации * на сайте Tropicos.org. Missouri Botanical Garden. История описания и этимология Первым из европейцев этот вид обнаружил французский ботаник в 1798 году, но растение не было описано до 1822 года.Petit-Thouars, Histoire Particulière des Plantes Orchidées Recueillies sur les trois Isles Australs d’Afrique. 1822 Родовое название образовано от — употребляемого по отношению ко многим местным Вандовым орхидеям; видовое название от — наполовину, в полтора раза и — футовый, размером в римский фут, по отношению к длине шпорца. Английское название — Comet Orchid (орхидея-комета). Французское название — Étoile de Madagascar (звезда Мадагаскара). Биологическое описание thumb|right|270px|''Angraecum sesquipedale'' Ботаническая иллюстрация Louis-Marie Aubert du Petit-Thouars. «Histoire particulière des plantes orchidées recueillies sur les trois îles australes d’Afrique». Paris 1822 г. thumb|right|270px|''Angraecum sesquipedale'' и его предполагаемый опылитель — бражник Xanthopan morgani. Иллюстрация Альфреда Рассела Уоллеса сделанная в 1867 г до первого описания этого бражника на Мадагаскаре. Моноподиальные растения крупных размеров. Стебель прямостоячий, высотой 70-80 см. Листья плотные, кожистые, с сизым восковым налётом, у основания сложенные, тупоконечные, слегка волнистые по краю, двурядные, длиной 30-35 см, шириной 3-4 см По стеблю редко расположены мощные воздушные корни вначале зеленовато-серебристые, а позже зеленовато-коричневые. Цветоносы слегка коленчатые, короче листьев. В соцветии 2-6 крупных цветка. Цветки по форме напоминают звезду, до 15 см диаметром с длинной шпорой, обладают сильным ночным ароматом. Цвет белый или кремово-белый. Прицветники короткие, яйцевидные. Чашелистики треугольно-ланцетные, длиной 7-9 см, шириной 2,5-3 см Лепестки стреловидные, отогнутые назад, длиной 7-8 см, шириной 2,5-2,8 см Губа удлинённо-ланцетная, остроконечная, с длинным, до 25-30 см, светло-зелёным шпорцем. Колонка толстая, длиной 1-1,5 см. Хромосомы: 2n = 42 Этот вид Ангрекумов хорошо известен благодаря Чарльзу Дарвину и его книге «О Приспособлениях Орхидных к Оплодотворению Насекомыми», вышедшей в свет к 1862 году. Изучая присланный ему с Мадагаскара цветок Ангрекума полуторафутового, Дарвин обратил внимание на очень длинный шпорец в 11,5 дюйма с нектаром на самом дне и высказал предположение о существовании у этого вида своего особого опылителя, скорее всего крупного ночного бражника с соответствующей шпорцу длинной хоботкаCOMET ORCHID — THE STAR OF MADAGASCAR. В 1871 г Альфред Рассел Уоллес приходит к такому же заключению и предполагает, что Ангрекум полуторафутовый может опыляться найденным в тропической Африке бражником Xanthopan morgani. В 1903 году, уже после смерти Дарвина, на Мадагаскаре наконец то был обнаружен подвид Xanthopan morgani c размахом крыльев 13-15 см, а длиной хоботка около 25 см Энтомологи назвали этот подвид Xantopan morgani praedicta[http://florawww.eeb.uconn.edu/200400255.html Angraecum sesquipedale на сайте Department of Ecology & Evolutionary Biology in the College of Liberal Arts and Sciences at the University of Connecticut.]. Слово означает «предсказанный». Ареал, экологические особенности Эндемик острова Мадагаскар В недалёком прошлом в изобилии встречался в прибрежных зарослях канала Пангалан, расположенного вдоль побережья Индийского океана, в восточной части Мадагаскара, а также на острове Нуси-Бураха, на высотах до 100 метров над уровнем моря. В настоящее время природная популяция этого вида резко сокращается, несмотря на попытки обратной реинтродукции. Относится к числу охраняемых видов (второе приложение CITES). Цель Конвенции состоит в том, чтобы гарантировать, что международная торговля дикими животными и растениями не создаёт угрозы их выживанию. Эпифитные, реже литофитные растения, часто образующие плотные группы. Произрастает на наклонных стволах или в развилках ветвей деревьев в нижнем ярусе леса, на скальных выходах, изредка — как наземное растение. Второй по величине среди представителей рода Ангрекум; самый крупный представитель рода — . В природе цветёт с июня по ноябрь. Климат восточного побережья Мадагаскара влажный, тропический. Дожди продолжаются круглый год. Средние температуры с января по февраль 25 °C; с марта по апрель 30 °C; с мая по июль — от 20 до 25 °C; с августа по сентябрь 15 °C; с октября по ноябрь — от 20 до 25 °C; декабрь 30 °C. В культуре Экземпляры, изъятые из природы, впервые попали в Англию в 1855 году. Первое цветение в культуре было получено в коллекции Уильяма Эллиса в 1857 году. Первый гибрид с участием Angraecum sesquipedale был создан John Seden, сотрудником питомника Veitch Nurseries, и впервые экспонировался 10 января 1899 г.Gard. Chron. 1899, vol. xxv. p. 31 Он был назван Angraecum Veitchii, но также широко известен под именем короля Angraceum гибридов (King of the Angraceum hybrids). thumb|left|270px|''Angraecum sesquipedale'' Температурная группа — умеренная. Посадка в корзинки для эпифитов или светлые (не нагревающиеся на солнце) пластиковые горшки. Субстрат не должен препятствовать движению воздуха. На дно горшка укладывается несколько камней делающих горшок более устойчивым к опрокидыванию, основной субстрат — сосновая кора крупной фракции (5 — 6 см) и кусочки пенопласта или керамзита в соотношении 1:1. Верхний слой субстрата состоит из коры средней фракции (2-3 см), дополнительно в верхнюю часть субстрата можно добавить сфагнум или другой вид мха. Ярко выраженного периода покоя не имеет. В зимнее время полив немного сокращают. Частота полива в период вегетации должна быть подобрана таким образом, что бы субстрат внутри горшка успевал почти полностью просохнуть, но не успел высохнуть полностью. Растение чувствительно к накапливанию солей в субстрате. При засолении субстрата на кончиках листьев нижнего, а если не принимать своевременных мер, то и среднего яруса начинают появляться коричневые пятна некрозов. Со временем эти пятна разрастаются и приводят к довольно быстрому отмиранию листовых пластинокМорозов Э. Angraecum sesquipedale. Журнал «Планета Орхидей», № 4 (3), 2006 г.. Для полива лучше использовать воду прошедшую очистку методом обратного осмоса. Относительная влажность воздуха 50-70 %. Низкая влажность воздуха (менее 45 %) в помещении, может приводить к частичному залипанию новых листовых пластинок, которые впоследствии принимают слегка ладьеобразную формуhttp://www.morozova-art.ru/all_about_orchids/Angraecum_sesquipedale_n.html Морозов Э. Angraecum sesquipedale. Журнал «Планета Орхидей», № 4 (3), 2006 г.. Освещение: 10-15 кЛк. Обязательно притенение от прямых солнечных лучей. Несмотря на свои внешне хорошо защищенные, покрытые восковым налётом листья, оставленный по недосмотру на несколько часов под прямыми лучами солнца растение легко получает сильные ожоги. При недостаточном освещении растение не цвететВидовой очерк на сайте Rainforest-orchids.co.uk. Пересадка каждые 1-3 года, в зависимости от степени разложения субстрата. Подкормки комплексным удобрением для орхидей в минимальной концентрации 1-3 раза в месяц. Молодые растения повреждаются несколькими видами клещей рода Tetranychus (Tetranychus urticae, Tetranychus turkestani, Tetranychus pacificus, Tetranychus cinnabarinus). Взрослые экземпляры могут поражаться щитовкой — насекомыми относящимися к семейству Diaspididae и ложнощитовкой (насекомые семейства Coccidae, или Lecaniidae), которые поселяются в пазухах нижних листьев и на оголённой части стебля. Начало бутонизации в ноябре. Цветение — декабрь — февраль. Продолжительность цветения 3-4 недели, в срезе сохраняется 2,5-3 недели. В домашних условиях иногда цветёт дважды в году; в январе и ближе к середине лета. Внутриродовые первичные гибриды (грексы) Зарегистрированы RHS * Angraecum Appalachian Star — A.sesquipedale x Angraecum praestans — Breckinridge, 1992. * Angraecum Crestwood — A.Veitchii x A.sesquipedale — Crestwood, 1973. * Angraecum Dianne’s Darling — A.sesquipedale x A.Alabaster — Yarwood, 2000. * Angraecum Lemförde White Beauty — Angraecum magdalenae x A.sesquipedale — Lemförder Orch., 1984. * Angraecum Malagasy — A.sesquipedale x Angraecum sororium — Hillerman, 1983. * Angraecum Memoria Mark Aldridge — A.sesquipedale x Angraecum eburneum subsp. superbum — Timm, 1993. * Angraecum North Star — A.sesquipedale x Angraecum leonis — Woodland, 2002. * Angraecum Ol Tukai — Angraecum eburneum subsp. superbum x A.sesquipedale — Perkins, 1967 * Angraecum Orchidglade — A.sesquipedale x Angraecum eburneum subsp. giryamae, J.& s., 1964. * Angraecum Rose Ann Carroll — Angraecum eichlerianum x A.sesquipedale — Johnson, 1995 * Angraecum Sesquibert — A.sesquipedale x Angraecum humbertii — Hillerman, 1982. * Angraecum Sesquivig — Angraecum viguieri x A.sesquipedale — Castillon, 1988. * Angraecum Star Bright — A.sesquipedale x Angraecum didieri — H.& R., 1989. * Angraecum Veitchii — Angraecum eburneum x A.sesquipedale — Veitch, 1899. Межродовые гибриды (грексы) Зарегистрированы RHSThe Royal Horticultural Society * Eurygraecum Lydia — A.sesquipedale x Eurychone rothschidiana — Hillerman, 1986. * Eurygraecum Walnut Valley — Eurygraecum Lydia x Angraecum magdalenae — R.& T., 2006. * Angranthes Sesquimosa — Aeranthes ramosa x A.sesquipedale — Hillerman, 1989. Литература * Du Puy, D.J., P. Cribb, J. Bosser, J. Hermans & C. Hermans 1999. The orchids of Madagascar. Orchids Madagasc. 1-376. * Hillerman & Holst, 1986. Cultivated Angraecoid Orchids Of Madagascar * Hillerman, F. E., and A. W. Holst. 1986. An introduction to the cultivated Angraecoid orchids of Madagascar.Timber Press, Portland, Ore. * Bockemuhl L, 1994, Angraecum sesquipedale Thou. 1822. Caesiana no.3. centre page pullout (2p.) (1994) — illus., col. illus. View Kew Record reference * Mann A, 1989, Angraecum sesquipedale, a Christmas tale. Florida Orchidist 32. (4): 198—201 * Canals H, 1985, Angraecum sesquipedale Thou. Orchidophile, 16. (68): 897—898 * Lecoufle M, 1982, The Angraecum sesquipedale and pollinization. Orchid Dig. 46. (3): 99-102 * Lecoufle M, 1981, La pollinisation de l' Angraecum sesquipedale, decrite par Charles Darwin. Orchidophile 12. (48): 1897—1899 * Stewart J, 1981, Angraecum sesquipedale var. angustifolium. Flow. Pl. Afr. 46. (3 & 4): pl. 1836 * Hillerman F, 1980, Angraecum sesquipedale and Angraecum magdalenae — the King and Queen of "Angraecia'. Amer. Orchid Soc. Bull. 49. (10): 1107—1109 * Hillerman FE, 1975, Angraecum sesquipedale: the comet orchid. Orchid Dig. 39. (3): 104—105 ( * Kornmacher JH, 1972, Zu den Orchideen gehort: Angraecum sesquipedale. Palmengarten 36. (4): 143—144 * Ballentine R, 1971, Angraecum sesquipedale, Thou. Orchidata 11. (3): 78-79 Примечания Ссылки * видовой очерк на сайте Encyclopaedia Аngraecorum * видовой очерк на сайте Internet Orchid Species Photo Encyclopedia * на сайте Tropicos.org. Missouri Botanical Garden. * на сайте Electronic Plant Information Centre of Royal Botanic Gardens, Kew * Категория:Орхидные Категория:Комнатные растения Категория:Флора Мадагаскара